I want to know what love is
by SweetieR
Summary: A prequel of *Never to be forgotten*. Arthur and Guinevere, from their first meeting to this famous night of the accident. What happened between them before? Including Lancelot, Arthur's father, Vivian and even Mithian. All questions will be answered.
1. Chapter 1

**I Want To Know What Love Is**

A prequel of **Never to be forgotten. **Arthur and Guinevere, from their first meeting to this famous night of the accident. What happened between them before? Including Lancelot, Arthur's father, Vivian and even Mithian. All questions will be answered.

**Chapter 1:**

"Arthur!" called the man.

"I'm right here father."

Arthur entered his father's office, his jacket on him and his key car in hand.

"Where are you going?"

"I finished the job you asked me to do. I'm done for today. I going to meet Mithian and Merlin, we're going to see this movie; you know the one with the man who can act like a spider..."

"Spider man?" asked Uther, in an amused tone, raising an eyebrow at his son.

"YES! That's it! I couldn't remember his name."

"So." started Uther. "You're going with Mithian then..."

Arthur sighed, he knew where the discussion was leading, and he did not like it.

"_And_ Merlin."

"You're not smitten with Merlin."

"Nor I am with Mithian."

"Arthur..."

"Father."

Uther sighed. He was not going to win this debate today.

"Go on and join your friends. Don't be late tomorrow."

"I'm never late." answered Arthur before heading toward the elevator.

* * *

"I'm not sure I can..." breathed the woman.

"Come on Gwen!" answered an old lady. "I know you. I know you can."

"But... what of Mrs. Liple?"

"She is retiring, and I need someone I can trust with this class."

"But I haven't even finished school!"

"That's why it's a part time job, dear. Besides you have been volunteering as teacher's assistant for the last year. I've seen you work with the kids, you're great with them and they love you. I know you can handle this; otherwise I wouldn't have offered you the job."

The young woman smiled then and hugged the old lady, who laughed.

"Go on. I'm sure you have a lot of things to do."

"Thank you for the job." Alice just nodded.

Guinevere left toward her car, climbed in it and dialed his parent's number. They did not answer. She sighed and started the car, before heading home. Finally, a few minutes after, her phone rang. She hesitated and finally, took the call.

"Guinevere?"

"Dad!" she smiled. "I have _amazing _news!"

"I'm listening sweetie. Mum is right next to me."

"Alice offered me a job!" she finally said and screamed with joy. "I'm going to teach! It's part time of course, but she trusts me! And she said I would be an amazing teacher!"

"Oh sweetie this is so great! We are so proud of you!"

She smiled and closed her eyes a few seconds to enjoy her moment. When she opened it, it seemed this car had appeared from nowhere.

"Oh my God!" She screamed and dropped the phone, trying to avoid the car that was in front of her.

* * *

Arthur was driving in his beautiful car, radio aloud, sunglasses covering his blue eyes. He was as happy as possible. He just turned 20, money, good looks, friends, a perfect life. He was singing one of his favorite songs when suddenly, he heard and felt someone scratch his car.

"Oh no!" he exclaimed.

He parked his car on the side and got out to inspect the damage, hearing another car park too. He was in a bad mood. He just loved that car. Arthur got up, ready to scream at the person guilty of this, but his words died in his throat.

"Oh I am so sorry!" she said running towards him. "I just got my driving license and..." he walked closer. "Oh forgive me; I'm going to pay for it, obviously-"

"No!" answered Arthur and both of them jumped.

He then detailed her; small, long curly hair, brown. Honey skin and chocolate eyes... **She's so beautiful**. He though mesmerized. She blushed a little under his stare and he shook his head.

"Please excuse me." he resumed. "I'm Arthur." he held her a hand.

"Guinevere." she smiled, taking the hand. "But everyone calls me Gwen."

"Guinevere..." she froze then and cleared her throat, trying to compose herself. Yes he was handsome, all blue eyes and golden hair, but she had to stay _focused_!

"About the car." she says, trying to resume.

"It's nothing." he waved his hand.

"Really?"

"Really, is no big deal."

A genuine smile lit up her face and Arthur's breath caught.

"Have dinner with me." he suddenly blurted and blushed of his own audacity.

She looked down a few seconds and then up, looking at him through her long lashes.

"Obviously, I'm not a serial killer. Not that I would tell you if I were." **What was he saying**? He thought, horrified. **SHUT UP!** But he kept rambling. "Even though, I could tell you in order to make you think I am not and then..." he stopped, and ran a hand through his hair. "Now, you'll think I'm really mad, won't you?"

She laughed and he did not know why, but it quickened the pace of his heart. That was unrealistic, illogic and stupid! He met the girl _seconds _ago. She couldn't have this effect on him already. No one ever did.

"I don't think you're mad." she says softly. "But I don't know you."

"That's the whole point of this." he answered. "Trying to know you."

He smiled at her and she felt warm all over. Ok. _That _was dangerous. She knew very little of that kind of man, who could make you warm just by a smile, but she knew enough to be safe. Even if there was something with him... She couldn't quite put her finger on it.

"You know what?" he finally said. "I got to go right now, but I'll leave you my phone number and leave the choice to you."

He walked closer and noticed she smell like flowers. She was a dangerous girl. She was the kind of girl who could capture your heart and never gives it back to you. He was sure of that. But he couldn't help it. He took a paper, a pen, and wrote a number on it before handed it to her. She took it and when their hands touched, they both jumped slightly. She noticed he smelt very nice, and it didn't help.

"I really hope you'll call me, Guine_vere_."

There again. Her name. She melted and he smiled to her one last time, before climbing back in his car, leaving her in the middle of the road, his number in her hand.

And this is how Arthur and Guinevere met. They had no idea how this moment were going to change both of their lives _forever_.

* * *

Hello my friends ! :)

First, I wish you a happy new year, may all your wishes come true ! :) Here I am with a new story, which is nothing but the prequel of Never to be Forgotten, I really hope you'll like it and this won't disapoint you ! What did you think ? Uther and Arthur ? Gwen and Alice ? Arthur and Guinevere first meeting ?

I wanted to thank my **amazing **beta : **LunaSolTierra **who did, as always, an amazing job :)


	2. Chapter 2

Hello my friends ! Before start, I wanted to thank, as usually, my amazing beta **Lunasoltierra, **I won't say it enough so ... THANK YOU :)

Enjoy !

**Chapter 2**

"Arthur, please tell Mithian she can't keep choosing movies because she thinks the actors are hot."

"What? I don't do that!"

"Oh Andrew Garfield is so hot! Oh God! Andrew Garfield this, Andrew Garfield that..."

"Shut up Merlin. Arthur, can you ask to this idiot to leave me alone?"

No reaction.

"Arthur?"

Still nothing.

"Arthur!"

"Leave it, he is not listening."

A silence, and then.

"OUCH!" screamed the blond man, rubbing the arm his friend just pinch.

"Sorry," smiled Mithian in a not-sorry-at-all fashion. "But you zoned out."

"Sorry." muttered Arthur.

The truth was, Arthur couldn't get Guinevere out of his head; how could he have been stupid enough to let her go without asking for her phone number? How was he going to reach her if she chooses not to call him back?

"MITHIAN!" screamed again Arthur, rubbing his head now. "Stop abusing me!"

She laughed and Merlin with her.

"And stop laughing at me!"

"What did you thought about the movie?" asked the young woman.

"It was... great."

"You did not pay attention to any of it."

"Shut up Merlin."

"But I'm right!" resumed the young man in a smile of victory.

"What are you thinking about, Arthur?"

"Or _who _are you thinking about..."

Again a silence settled and Mithian frowned slightly. Arthur looked at his two best friends and sighed, before he said?

"I met someone, earlier."

"WHAT? And you waited all this time to say it!?"

"You know Merlin," started Mithian, "Sometimes; you're more of a girl than I am."

He stuck his tongue out and she laughed, before turn around to Arthur again.

"So?"

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Before coming here, someone crash into my car. A woman. We talk a little and I gave her my number, end of the story."

"You didn't take hers?"

"No." said a very frustrated Arthur.

"So, if she doesn't call you back..."

"I'll have no way of finding her."

* * *

Guinevere was sitting with her legs cross on her bed, staring at the piece of paper, wondering what to do. She had not a clue. Suddenly someone knocked at her door gently and she hid the paper.

"Come in."

Her mother came in and Gwen smiled to her, before this one sat by her side.

"Are you alright, sweetie?"

"Yes." smiled Gwen.

"Lancelot is downstairs. He wants to talk to you."

The young woman sighed and let herself fell on her bed, before covering her eyes with her arm.

"Shall I tell him you're not here?"

No answer.

"Guinevere? What's going on?"

Gwen hesitated a few seconds, and sit again.

"Have you ever had that feeling that... that's all too _obvious _that it wasn't what you really needed?"

She felt her mother stare on her and, unconsciously, played with the piece of paper.

"Is it what you're feeling?"

She shrugged.

"Truth be told, I'm a little lost."

She felt her mother's hands stroked her hair.

"What is this?"

Guinevere blushed and hides the paper.

"Nothing."

She looked at her mother and saw her raise her eyebrows, before she took the paper.

"Arthur?"

Gwen blushed a little more.

"That's a pretty name."

"I won't call him back."

"Why not?"

"This is madness."

Lea sighed and get up, whispering only by giving the piece of paper to her daughter.

"Destiny never does anythings without a reason, Guinevere. Sometimes, all you have to do is... _take a chance_."

Gwen frowned and stared at the paper again, before she took it.

"I'm going to tell Lancelot you are not feeling too well at the moment."

She left.

"Mum?"

The woman turned around.

"Thank you." smiled Guinevere.

Her mother left and Guinevere took a deep breath, before she took her phone and dialed the number in a trembling hand.

* * *

Suddenly, his phone rang. Arthur paled and didn't know what to do.

"Do something!" screamed Mithian.

"I... Shall I answer?"

"Of course you shall, dollop head!"

God. She was calling back. She was calling him back! He couldn't take her out of his head and now, she was calling him back!

"It may not be her..." he said suddenly.

"NOW ARTHUR!"

Hearing them scream took him out of his daydream and he took a deep breath before he took the call.

"Hello?"

* * *

"Hello?"

A chill took her right away. He really had a beautiful voice. A manly voice. Soft and firm at the same time. Reassuring. A voice that turned her stomach into jelly.

"Are you there?"

Guinevere pulled herself together and tried not to notice her heart that she could hear beat in her temples.

"Arthur?"

"Guinevere."

She thought she could hear the smile in his voice.

"I... I was calling for... Sorry if I disturb you but..."

"Guine_vere_," he cut her and a chill took her again. How was he doing that? His way of saying her name, as if he was stroking _each _syllable.

* * *

He smiled despite of himself. She was adorable. And her voice was like a spring wind after a hard winter. He had walk away from Merlin and Mithian in order to get some privacy, but he could feel their stare on him.

"Would you dine with me?" he resumed softly and she laughed.

"I'm the one calling you; it would be weird to say no, wouldn't it?"

"Then say yes."

A slight silence came and he did not notice he was nervous until he found himself playing with his mother's ring.

"Yes." she breathed.

"Tonight?"

She laughed again.

"7 pm?"

"Where can I get to you?"

* * *

He walked toward his friends, a bright smile on his lips; and did not see Merlin's happy face, nor Mithian's faraway look...

* * *

Gwen hung up and let herself fall on her bed again, smiling like an idiot. Finally, she sat up, noticing that she had nothing to wear on that date with her handsome unknown. _Arthur._ Her mother was right, it was a beautiful name.

* * *

She was waiting, anxious, in front of her home, when she finally saw Arthur's car. Her heart speeded up when she saw him climb out of it and heading toward her, with a breathtaking smile.

"You look beautiful." he breathed and she blushed.

"Thank you."

He held her his arm.

"Shall we?"

"Let's go." she smiled, taking it.

* * *

"Where are we going?" she asked slowly and he looked at her, a smile on his lips.

"You'll see."

"You aren't taking me to a sordid place where you could murder me without witnesses, are you?"

This time, he laughed and she saw his eyes shine.

"Even if that was the case, I wouldn't admit it to you."

He winked at her and she pretended to look scared, before they both laugh again. It seemed so natural. Finally, he slowed down the car and she saw a bakery. She frowned when he stopped the car.

"Are you sure this is the good place?"

He got out of the car, opened his car door and extended his hand.

"Absolutely."

Guinevere hesitated for a second and then took his hand and followed him. She noticed nothing felt more natural than his hand in hers, and her heart beat a little faster. They came in and the woman inside smiled at them.

"Go and sit," said gently Arthur, "I'll fetch us something to eat, I promise you'll like it."

She nodded and chooses a table apart from the others, so they could have some privacy. Guinevere removed her jacket and looked around her, before her eyes fell on Arthur again. He turned around at this moment and gave her a brightly smile, which made her blush. When he came back, he laid two hot chocolates in front of them, and a box of chocolate.

"What is this?" she asked, marveled.

"Chocolate. You like that, don't you?" she heard the worry in his voice, suddenly, "Because if you don't, there is a restaurant in the end of the road and-"

"This is perfect, Arthur." she resumed gently, laying her hand on his.

He looked at her hand and his eyes softened, before he smiled. Suddenly, she frowned.

"What's up?"

"How do we know which one we love?"

"You can't." he laughed at her surprised stare. "You try, you taste, and you see."

To show her, he took a chocolate and eat a half of it.

"So?" she asked, smiling.

He hesitated a few seconds before handing her the other half. His eyes darkened when her lips surrounded his fingers and she had to calm down the warm feeling inside of her.

"I like this one." she resumed softly. "My turn."

She took another one and right away, made a face.

"But you don't like this one!" laughed Arthur.

"Stop gloating and take one!"

He took one and his eyes widened in delight.

"How do you do to always take the right one!"

"Perfection can't be learnt, darling..." he smiled in a charming way and she laughed, shaking her head.

* * *

Later, when there are only a few chocolate left, real talks began.

"How old are you?" she asked.

"20." smiled Arthur. "You?"

"19."

"So, that means I'm older and wiser than you!" he smiled and she rolled up her eyes.

"One year."

"_But _I'm still older than you."

"Shut up." she smiled and threw a chocolate on him.

He pretends to be offended but then eats it.

"Delicious." which made her laugh.

"What do you got going on in your life right now?" he asked then.

"I'm studying for teaching. Actually, I got a part-time job in a school not so far from here."

"That's so cool! Congratulations!"

She looked down shyly and he felt his heart quicken. Does such a girl really exist?

"What about you?" she resumed softly.

"I'm working in my father's company actually."

"It must be so great, working with your father!"

He laughed sarcastically and she frowned.

"I..." he ran a hand through his hair.

"If you don't want to talk about it..."

"No! No that's not the case!" he hurried to say, "It's just... my father and I don't really have a strong father-son relationship."

"Oh?"

"Yeah." he sighed. "Actually, it's a little complicated... My mother died in childbirth."

"Oh Arthur I am so sorry!"" she breathed, tears in her eyes, taking his hand again.

He squeezed it. He did not like to talk about his mother, it always saddened him. But without him knowing why, he felt like he could tell _anything _to Guinevere.

"And since then... my father never... he never was the same man. He married again and had a daughter, my sister, Morgana; but I think he never forgot my mum."

When he looked up, he saw Guinevere's eyes full of sympathy, which gave him bravery.

"I look like her, people keep saying. That would be the reason..."

"I'm sure your father loves you, Arthur."

"Perhaps."

She intertwined her fingers with his and it warmed his heart. He opened the mouth to talk but the manager came.

"Excuse me." she said, "We're closing."

"Already?" asked Arthur, before looking at his watch, nearly midnight. "Already?" he said again. "I'll pay, just wait for me."

Guinevere smiled at him and did not quit him from the eyes, while he was paying. She then saw something that did not make her happy. The woman was simpering at Arthur. She did not know why, but it just made her want to get up and make her understand that _she _was with him. At this moment, Arthur, uneasy, turned around toward Guinevere and gave her a sorry smile which warmed her heart. He finally came back to her and she glared at the woman. While heading toward the exit, she felt Arthur put an arm around her shoulder and she felt her heart quicken again.

"Did I upset you?" he whispered and she shivered.

"Not at all."

He smiled.

* * *

They finally arrived at Guinevere's, Arthur got out of the car and opened the door for the young woman, which left her smiling as they headed toward her home.

"I can't ask you to come in, my parents are inside."

"No problem." he breathed.

"I really had an excellent evening, Arthur."

"Me too..."

At this moment, she plunged in his blue eyes and couldn't get out of it. He walked closer to her and she did not walk away. He leant in slowly and she felt her breath quicken with anticipation before he stopped, a few inches from her lips.

"What would you do if I'd kiss you?"

She felt his breath against her lips and was unable to think.

"I guess you only have to try."

He smiled and the next second, his lips were on hers. Guinevere let herself enjoy this moment and her hands, shyly put on his broad shoulders while she felt Arthur's gently hold her waist. They finally broke apart due to the air, but she did not open her eyes yet. When she did, Arthur's blue eyes were laid tenderly on her.

"We are going to see each other again, aren't we?" he breathed and unconsciously, she leant a little more on him before nodding. "I can't wait." he resumed. "Good night, Guinevere."

She looked up and breathed in a trembling voice.

"Good night."

She did not know what was getting into her, but this kiss had changed everything. It had been so... _intense_. She did not know what to think anymore. She finally walked away from him and headed toward her door. Before going in, she turned around one last time and saw he was waiting for her to be in safety.

* * *

Arthur watched her go into her home and turned around toward his car, releasing a breath he did not remember having taken. What just happened? He had no clue but the only thought of what he had felt kissing her was frightening him more than he could say.

* * *

Guinevere closed the door and leant on it, with closed eyes and a big smile on her face. What just happened?

"Are you ok, sweetie?"

She jumped, seeing her mother, in front of her.

"What are you doing still up?"

"Ask your father. I'm done with him!" sighed the woman before start to climb upstairs. "Good night, Guinevere."

"Good night, mum," started Gwen, "Dad?"

Her father look slightly constrained.

"With whom were you?"

"A... friend." Could she really say that after what just happened?

"And what about Lancelot then?"

This time, she tensed.

"Dad, now it's not the time." she started, going upstairs too.

"He came earlier, and he was truly sad and heartbroken, he waited to see you..."

"Dad." she resumed, firmly. "I said let it go. This is none of your business."

And without left him no time to answer, she climbed upstairs before going into her room and throwing herself in her bed. All was so confusing in her head and she could only fall asleep with the picture of a young man with golden hair and sea blue eyes...

* * *

So ? What did you think of that ? I hope you liked it :)

I wanted to thank you all for being there, old and new friends, to support me and put up with me and my crazy ideas ! You have no idea how much I love you all :) 3 I really try hard to not disapoint you and I hope it is working, because you never disapoint me ... 3

Thank you to all the people who are following me : **Kohimoana, PsalmReader, Saodat, Wallaruby, freckled98** and **pwsm88, THANK YOU :)**

Thank you to all the people who add me in their favourites : **LonerSun, Saodat** and **floltoile, ****THANK YOU :)**

And of course, **A SPECIAL THANK YOU **to the people who reviewed, you have been a lot on this chapter and I wanted to thank you really, really, because this is what give me inspiration and want to keep writting and I can't find any other words but **THANK YOU :)**

**LonerSun **( un merci tout spécial pour toi aujourd'hui ma belle, parce que je sais que habituellement, tu lis les fictions sur ton portable ! Merci beaucoup de ton soutien 3 Gros bisous ! ) , **larasmith, freckled98, LunaSolTierra, Arthurlover7, floltoile, Aan, Sherri and Guest, THANK YOU AGAIN AND AGAIN :)**

I wanted to answer my dear Guests :

**"Aan" **Oh thank you so much ! I hope you enjoyed this chapter too !

Thank you for your review :)

**"Sherri"** Thank you my friend :) Yep, he is certainly trying, but now more than ever, will he succeed ? I hope you liked this :)

Thank you for your review ! :)

**"Guest" **Ahah, THANK YOU ! Your review made me smile ! I'm glad I made you happy and that you loved the start and I really hope you liked that too !

Thanks for your review my friend :)

So, once again, thanks to each one of you, LOVE YOU ALL ! :)3


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everyone :) Sorry for the delay, I had a lot to do lately, for example, my professors who obviously forgot that we actually have a _life _outside University, or this rain which doesn't seem to want to _stop _or even the guy I like_d _who's being kind of a jerk ... ( I begin to think I'll never find my Arthur :'( ) Anyway, not a good week, hopefully, you're here my dear readers, I LOVE YOU ALL and I wish you'll love this chapter :) Thank you to the best beta this website has ever known : **LunaSolTierra **:)

Enjoy !

**Chapter 3 :**

_His hands were stroking her cheeks while he was kissing her passionately, their tongues playing together. Then, she lowered her hands on his chest and he could not help but shiver, which made her smile through the kiss..._

_"Something's wrong?"_

_"Absolutely not." he breathed before claiming once more her lips._

_ He lowered his kisses along her neck and a sigh of pleasure escaped her, while she tilted her head to let him best access-"_

Arthur woke up startled and sighed, running a hand through his hair. He had to calm down. He had only kissed her once! This kind of dream had never come so fast... He sighed again and looked at the hour, 9 am. He got up and decided to go and take a very cold shower to calm himself.

* * *

"Gwen?" called her father.

She slightly grunt and buried her face in her duvet.

"I have coffee." smiled her father, seeing her appear, her hair a mess, her eyes still sleepy.

"Thank you, dad." she breathed, taking the coffee.

"Can I sit?"

She nodded and both of them stayed quiet a few moments.

"I wanted to tell you." he started. "I am sorry for yesterday night..."

"It's ok." she sighed, gently laying her head on his shoulder. "But you have to understand this is _my _life."

"I know." he looked at her then, "I just want you to be happy."

She smiled and he smiled too, before getting up.

"Come on, dress and go down, sweetie, mum is making pancakes."

Her stare was so delightful that he reminded him of the little girl she was and that made him smile, before he left the room in a pensive stare.

On her side, Guinevere took her phone right away, wanting to check if Arthur had called her. Nothing. She felt suddenly disappointed and let herself fall on her bed a few seconds before sitting again, it was only 9 am, he was surely still sleeping.

* * *

When Arthur came in the kitchen in order to have breakfast, Merlin, his roommate and best friend, was already there.

"So?" asked this one, the mouth full of cereals, while Arthur was pouring himself coffee.

"No one ever told you how rude it is, to speak with your mouth full?"

"What about your date?"

Arthur settled in front of him and his stare was dreamy for a few seconds.

"Perfect. She was so... I don't know how to explain Merlin! Amazing, kind, beautiful, full of charms, funny and so smart..."

"Have you called her?"

"Of course not! Never before three days!"

Merlin sighed.

"You should forget that silly rules." then, for a few moment, nothing. "Do you want to call her?"

"Yes." answered Arthur without even thinking of it.

"Then do it!"

The blond man next to him thought before finally saying.

"Alright, but not for now, she is surely still sleeping..."

* * *

Suddenly, her phone rang and Guinevere, who was in the shower, threw herself on it.

"Hello?" she resumed right away.

"Are you waiting for a call especially?" asked a voice who made her stop.

"Lancelot."

"Glad to hear you still remember me."

She laid a hand on her forehead and let herself fall on the chair next to her.

"Listen," resumed the man and she sighed, "We need to talk about what's going on between us."

"All have been said."

"But you can't leave me like that!"

"I didn't really leave you. I said I needed time to myself..."

"Look like a breakup to me."

She sighed again.

"I gotta go."

"No! Gwen, wait-"

"Goodbye, Lancelot." And she hung out. Then she looked at the hour, 11 am. He still had not call.

* * *

"I'm seeing my father today." sighed Arthur.

"Why?" asked his best friend.

"I don't know. He wants to talk to me." he resumed, "I'm seeing Mithian after that, we are going out for drinks, do you want to come?"

Merlin stopped what he was doing and stared at Arthur.

"You really don't notice, do you?"

"Notice what?"

Merlin shook his head. It was not his role to talk in Mithian's place. She had to tell him herself, or accept being his friend.

"Nothing." he only answered.

"You really are weird." resumed Arthur.

"Maybe, but you'd be bored without me!"

"That you say."

"That I know."

* * *

Arthur entered the restaurant and soon discovered his father; he walked closer to the table.

"Hello, Arthur."

"Father."

"Please have a sit."

**It looks like an interview for a job. **Was Arthur's only thought when he sat down. It was like this with his father, their relationship had never exceeded a certain kind of formality. He then noticed a third sit.

"Are we waiting for someone?"

"You shall see."

He thought he saw the shadow on a smile on his father's lips, but shook his head. He must have dreamt it.

* * *

Merlin took his phone and dialed his friend's phone.

"Hello?"

"Mithian?"

"What's up Merlin? Are you ok?"

"I was about to ask you the same question."

A sigh could be heard over the phone.

"You must tell him Mithian, there is no other choice."

"I'm not sure..."

"You still have feelings for him."

Not even a question. An affirmation.

"But not him." she ended up, gently. "And I'm not ready to spoil our friendship; you know how much it means to me, Merlin."

This time, Merlin sighed.

"Listen, you must promise me that you will at least _try _to talk to him."

A silence.

"Mithian?"

"Ok. I'll try."

* * *

They had ordered their meals, speaking very little, when Arthur felt hands covering his eyes.

"Guess who it is?" whispered a voice in his ears.

A bright smile lighted up the young man's face and he got up right away, before take the young woman in his arms.

"Morgana!"

"Hi, big brother." laughed the woman, squeezing him hard, "I've missed you."

They receded.

"And I've missed you too! What are you doing here?"

"I'm passing, as usual."

She walked forward and laid a kiss on her father's cheek.

"Hi, dad."

"Hello, Morgana."

She rolled up her eyes before turn again around Arthur,

"I am so happy you're here! Dad did not told me you would be!"

"Me neither!" smiled Arthur, enjoying his little sister here with him.

* * *

Mithian was waiting for Arthur, sat in their favorite restaurant. She was going to tell him. Today, she was going to tell him she still felt the same about him as one year ago, when they dated. She couldn't even remember why they broke up...

_They were sitting across from each other. Tears were invading the woman's eyes and the young man was as pale as death._

_"It isn't working, Mithian." he breathed. "I don't know why, but it isn't working. We are only hurting each other..."_

_She wiped a tear that was rolling down her cheek._

_"Perhaps," she started in a trembled voice, "Perhaps we aren't ready."_

_ He looked up, sad blue eyes toward her. After 6 months of a hard relationship, they finally understood it wasn't going to work. _

_"We want our degree, we work hard and there is not enough room for..."_

_"For us. "he ended up slowly._

_"Exactly." _

_ Again, a silence._

_"Then, what are we doing?"_

_She looked down and whispered._

_"What we have to. We let each other go."_

_He took her hand._

_"Maybe I don't want to do that."_

_"I don't want to either, Arthur. But this is the only thing to do. You saw, we are only self-destroying ourselves, you and I."_

_He nodded slowly. She got up and wiped her cheeks, before leave the bar. He caught her up and brought her toward him. She cuddled against his broad chest, feeling his arms closed around her._

_"We could at least stay friends, couldn't we?" he murmured._

_"Yes. I don't know what I would do without you in my life..." she sobbed._

They had had a hard time, trying to adjust. But after a few months, their friendship had become stronger than anything. But at what price? She had to see him bring all his girlfriends, but fortunately for her, it never lasted... She finally saw him enter and when he smiled to her, she was convinced that he was the only one for her.

* * *

Arthur came in the bar and caught sight of Mithian. He smiled and walked closer.

"Hey you," she smiled.

"Tell me, would it bother you if I call someone for two seconds?"

She shook her head no and he walked away a few seconds. He had thought about Guinevere all day and he did not even know how he had managed to wait so much time before calling her. He dialed her number, heart beating.

"Hi, Arthur." she breathed and he couldn't help but smile.

* * *

She had heard her phone ring and had thrown herself on it before she checked it wasn't Lancelot this time. Arthur. Her heart stopped. She had waiting for his call ALL day. She then answered.

"Hi, Arthur."

"Hello Guinevere."

The way he was seeing her name... She authorized no one apart from her parents to call her that, and now him...

"I'm sorry I only call you now." he started, "I had to eat with my father."

"Wasn't it too tense?"

He smiled again. She was worrying about him.

"Actually, it wasn't, but only because my sister was here. She surprised me."

"That's great!" exclaimed the young woman, "You must have been so happy to see her again!"

"Arthur, are you coming?" asked a female voice in the background.

A _female _voice. Female. Guinevere felt a pang of a feeling well known hit her and she would have slapped herself. She was jealous. Simply and clearly jealous. Why was he with another girl?

"I'm coming, Mithian." he answered and she was reassured to hear a difference between the tone he was using with her and the one he was using with that girl. "I was calling you to know if, by any chance, you'd be free tomorrow for..." he cleared his throat. "Have lunch with me?"

She did not answer right away but a huge smile lighted up her face.

"Guinevere?" he resumed, "If you don't want to, or if you can't, this is nothing you know..."

"I'd love to."

He smiled again. He couldn't help but doing so.

"There's a restaurant opening adjacent to the bakery tomorrow, do you want to go there or we could go…?"

"It's perfect."

He walked closer to Mithian and said, before really thinking about it.

"I really look forward seeing you again."

She closed her eyes a few seconds. How could he have been such an effect on her?

"I can't wait either, Arthur."

He hung out again, a smile on his lips, before turn around toward his friend.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yes, why?"

"You look pale."

He seemed so concerned and for a few seconds, she opened then closed the mouth. Then, she closed her eyes a few seconds.

"Mithian?"

She opened her eyes and she saw that he was really worried this time and that broke her heart a little more. She put a fake smile on her face and resumed.

"And your date?"

His eyes became dreamy and unconsciously, he looked at his phone, smiling slightly.

"It was _perfect_." He answered with a huge smile on his face.

She looked down but he did not notice it.

"She is so... so different from all I've known. And I must say I like it. I _really _like her. "

She stared at him and all she could hope was that, like his former relationships, this would not last...

* * *

The day after, Guinevere went down, ready for her second date with Arthur. She had taken hours to get ready, and had finally chosen a lilac dress; she had tied her hair in a bun with a few curls escaping it. She took her bag and went tell goodbye to her parents.

"You look lovely, sweetie." smiled her mother.

"Thank you mum, where's dad?"

She was ready to enter the lounge, but the woman stopped her.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"Why not?"

"Your father." sighed the woman.

Gwen frowned.

"What had he done this time?"

She came in and couldn't believe her eyes.

"Gwen!" screamed the young man, walking toward her, catching her hands. "We need to talk."

Her stare froze and she turned toward her father.

"You _promised_. How dared you?"

"Gwen, sweetheart, listen to me..."

She violently escaped Lancelot's grasp. Anger taking hold of all of her.

"And _you_. What can't you understand in 'I need to be alone for a while?

"Not so alone obviously..." he couldn't help but said, showing the way she was dressed. He regretted it right away, seeing her becoming livid.

"Out." she breathed.

"What?"

"I SAID OUT!" she said louder. "You wanted a true breakup, didn't you? Alright, here it is!" she pointed an accusatory finger on him. "We're done!"

"No... Gwen..."

Tears were visible in his eyes but she was too hurt and angry to notice. She turned again toward her father, who looked unease.

"I will _never _speak to you again."

And running, she ran to her car, tears rolling down her cheeks.

* * *

She stopped the car in front of the bakery and wipes her cheeks before putting on her makeup and tries to fix the damages. She would have wanted to bury her head below her duvet and cry herself to sleep, but paradoxically, she wanted to see Arthur. She then got out of the car slowly, and headed toward the bakery now also a fancy restaurant; she came in and headed for the grand opening sign and saw him right away. When he caught sight of her, a bright smile lighted up his face and she surprised herself smiling in return.

* * *

Arthur couldn't stop his heart from beating so fast and it was seriously starting to bother him. When he saw her come in, he had a hard time trying to breathe, she was really breathtaking and he had to pull himself together! She walked closer and he did not know how, but he just _knew _something was wrong. He got up to welcome her, not knowing how to react, he leant in and laid a gentle kiss on her cheek. When she granted him with _that _smile that was making him crazy, he knew he had done the right thing.

"Please, settle down." he breathed.

"Thank you."

He sat facing her and stared at her a few seconds.

"Are you ok?" he asked softly, and suddenly, she felt tears invading her eyes.

"I fought with my dad."

"Why's that?"

She looked down and he took her hand, laid on the table, stroking her palm with his thumb.

"He's trying to control my life."

"Ah, they like to do that, don't they?"

"I can't take it anymore."

"Everything will be alright, trust me. You two should talk about it, he is your dad, he loves you."

She looked up toward him, grateful.

"Thank you, Arthur."

"Anytime."

"What do we eat today?"

She took the menu, her hand never leaving his.

* * *

Their plates came and the discussion kept going.

"I thought maybe we could... have a walk after."

"I would have loved that Arthur, but I have something to do."

"Oh."

He seemed so disappointed that she couldn't take it. She took his hand again and resumed,

"But tomorrow, if you're free, I'm in."

He slightly smiled and she felt better. What was going on with her?

"Tomorrow is great."

Then, a slight silence.

"So, Guinevere, I spoke a lot last time; actually, I monopolized all the conversation and now, I realize I know nothing about you while you already know a great deal about me!"

She laughed.

"Maybe _I _am the bloody psychopath..." she winked at him.

It was his turn to laugh before he stared at her deeply,

"I'm willing to take the risk."

She blushed and couldn't help the smile that spread on her face.

"I've got a 17 years old brother, Elyan."

"You must be pretty close!"

"Surprisingly enough, not so much... He dreams about adventure, journey... I'm more..." She stopped.

"Collected?" he offered, gently.

"That's the word I was searching for." she smiled. "What else... my parents are married since 20 years now..."

"WOW!"

"I know!" she smiled again, "I really hope it will do the same for me, find the man of my life and growing old by his side..." She seemed to dream and did not notice the tender stare that was on the blue eyes of the man facing her.

"I'm sure you will." he breathed then, but she did not hear him.

"What else about me? I got a pretty simple life, you know, nothing extravagant or something... hmm... In October, I'll come back to College to finish my studies and I also got that part-time job you already know about. There, I think you pretty much know everything about me!"

* * *

They left the restaurant and when she felt Arthur's hand intertwined with hers, she smiled and let him do it.

"Did you came driving?" he asked gently and she nodded,

"I'm parked there."

Once arrived at her car, she turned around and noticed they were really very close. She was between her car and his warm body. She looked up and once more, found herself lost in his blue eyes.

"You got really beautiful eyes, Arthur..." she breathed, hypnotized.

He laughed and she couldn't stop her treacherous mouth from saying,

'And a beautiful laugh too..."

This time, he walked closer to her and whispered,

"You really are gorgeous."

She smiled and went on tip-toe, laying her lips tenderly on his. Her hands laid themselves on his broad chest, and his found their way back to her waist. One of his arms circled her waist and brought her closer to him in the process. She soon felt his tongue and opened her lips, granted him the entrance, letting him kiss her passionately. Gwen gripped Arthur's shirt and answered his kiss with just as much passion. Finally, due to their need of breathing, they receded but their forehead stayed glued together, their breathing ragged.

"I'll have to-"

But he did not let her time to end her sentence, kissing her again and she felt herself melt and answered his kiss.

"Wow." she breathed, breathless, and he laughed.

"I'm sorry. I wanted to do it since-"

But this time, she cut him in the middle of his sentence, circling her arms around his neck, getting closer to him and kissing him impetuously. Under the strength of this kiss, Arthur walked backward.

They both laughed and he nuzzled her nose with his.

"Haven't you said you should go?"

"I don't want to, now!" Gwen sighed, burying her face in the crook of his shoulder and she felt him shiver.

"I'll see you tomorrow?"

"4 pm?"

"Perfect."

She sighed and even if she didn't want to, she walks away from the warmth of his body. Guinevere looked at him and kissed him softly one last time before opened the door of her car and gave him a tender smile.

"Until tomorrow, then."

"I can't wait, Guinevere."

Arthur looked as the car vanished in the space and he ran a hand through his hair, a bright smile on his face.

* * *

So ? What did you think ? Arthur and Guinevere ? Mithian ? Merlin ? Lancelot ? I want to know EVERYTHING. :)

I want to thank the people who added me in their favourites : **LonerSun, Saodat, ****dawnkind** and **floltoile, THANK ****YOU :)**

Thank you to the people who are following me : **ABVM, Arwen4eva, Kohimoana, LonerSun, PsalmReader, Saodat, Wallaruby, Wigglesmum, dawnkind, freckled98 and pwsm88, THANK YOU :) **

And of course, THANK YOU to the people who took time, letting reviews : **Arthurlover7 **, **floltoile, larasmith, freckled98, Aan, Guest, LonerSun, Sherri and ABVM, THANK YOU SO MUCH ! :)**

And now, I want to answer my Guests :

**'****Aan**' THANK YOU SO MUCH ! I'm so glad you liked it ! I must admit, I had a lot of fun, writting this passage, so I'm really happy now :)

Thank you for your review :)

'**Guest' **Thank you ! You're always so kind with me :) Yes, she does have feelings for him and now, she is facing a dilemna, will she gather enough courage to tell him or not ? Well, I like jealous Guinevere, it is fun to write, so ... yes, you'll be seeing more of this side of her ;) Yes, you got it, that's _exactly _thee problem ... What will Gwen choose ?

That's whaat I'm trying to do, taking it slow, so that's why this story is going to be more long than the others, I hope you'll like it anyway :) And of course, I'll tell you more about Merlin and Morgana story, I love this two together :)

Thank _you _so much for this review ! :)

'**Sherri' **Oh don't worry, I don't mind you dooing so at all :) Thank you ! I'm glad you did :)

Thank you for this review ! :)

So, my dear friends, THANK YOU ALL ! :)


	4. Chapter 4

Ok, I am so, so, so, SO sorry about the delay ! I was overwhelmed by a lot of things this way ( thanks to Uni :( ) so I wanted to thank EACH of you for putting up with me. :) It means more to me than I can say. :)

Thank you to my amazing beta, **LunaSolTierra. **:)

**Chapter 4**

Leaving her rendezvous with Arthur, away from his reassuring presence and the effect he had on her, all was messing with Guinevere's head. She was clearly attracted to him, and she couldn't hide that her heart seemed to foolishly fasten whenever he was near her. But there was Lancelot, and even if they weren't together anymore, it still hurts. They had spent two years together. It wasn't nothing. She couldn't _just _move on. But the more time pass, the more she realized she couldn't do without Arthur. She didn't know how, but deep inside of her, she knew her troubles had just begun...

* * *

What he was feeling near her was _ridiculous_. He barely knew her! Though he had the feeling he knew her from much longer... He took his phone and texted.

**I really had a great time.**

* * *

She received his message and smiled. She just parked in front of her house.

**As did I, Arthur.**

Then.

**I'm afraid to face my father.**

His answer came right away.

**All will be alright, Guinevere. Tell him how you feel, that it is your life and you need him to stop trying to control it and tell you what to do all the time.**

**Is that what you did with yours?**

This time, she waited longer for the answer and was afraid she had upset him.

**No. But we don't have the same kind of relationship...**

**Is it as complicate as this?**

**You have no idea.**

**I am sorry.**

**This is hardly your fault!**

**Even though.**

**But I have a few ideas, if you want to be forgiven...**

She laughed.

**ARTHUR!**

**What? My thoughts are pure and honorable, I swear! **

She laughed again and a tender smile lighted up her face.

**Thank you.**

**What for?**

**Reassuring me.**

She waited for his text a few seconds.

**Anytime. If you're not feeling well, just call, I'll answer, not matter the hour.**

**Thanks.**

**We keep in touch?**

**Sure.**

**Good luck, Guinevere.**

She closed her eyes, took a deep breath and left her car, before heading home. When she opened the door, her father was waiting for her, a sheepish look on him. Despite of her, she felt rancor ran through her as she came in, before close the door behind her.

* * *

When his phone buzzed, a few hours later, he jumped on it, which made Merlin, who was working on the lounge, laughed.

"Stop laughing, _Mer_lin!"

"It is been a long time, since I saw you this way about someone..."

Arthur frowned slightly.

"Don't you have work to do?"

"I'll just shut up." resumed Merlin, plunging his nose in his books again, which this time, made Arthur laughed.

**Done.**

**So?**

**He apologized.**

**This is already a good thing, isn't it? Believe me when I say, my father doesn't even know the meaning of it.**

**Am I a monster for being mad at him, then?**

He answered right away.

**Of course not! Whatever he did, I'm sure you've got reasons to be mad at him, very good reasons...**

**But?**

**But if he apologized, and if he promised to never do it again, then maybe just for once, you could forgive him.**

**Just for once? **

**Yes. As a sort of warning, do you see what I mean?**

**You really are a good listener.**

He smiled again.

**We still see each other, tomorrow?**

**Of course.**

**Good night, Arthur.:)**

**Good night.:)**

And he laid down his phone, before burying his head in his hands, grunting slightly.

"You are already addicted, aren't you?"

He did not answer but grunted again, which made Merlin laugh.

"Come on, Arthur, it can't be that bad, can it?"

Another grunt.

"Have you been eaten by a bear?"

Arthur looked up, glaring at his best friend, before finally mutter.

"I'm _in so much_ trouble..."

Again, Merlin laughed, before receiving a hard pillow in the head.

"OUCH!"

* * *

She laid her phone on her bedside table and sighed, before letting herself fall on her bed. Arthur was right. She thought about the discussion she had had with her father, before she texted the young man.

_ She came in and her stare froze, which her father noticed._

_"Gwen..."_

_"Don't." she started, coldly._

_"I am sorry..."_

_ She turned around toward him._

_"How dare do you do that to me? You can't leave me to manage my own business, can you? My relationship with Lancelot is my problem and mine only! Or, if you're _so _interested in him, then go for it! For Heaven's Sake! But leave me out it_!_"_

_ His father looked down._

_"I am so sorry... I just wanted you happy..."_

_"And you didn't think that maybe, take my distance with him was what making me happy?"_

_"But you two are together since forever!"_

_"EXACTLY dad!" she screamed. "Maybe I don't feel the way I used to feel about him anymore, maybe I'm afraid our relationship just died... Maybe this is not what I want anymore..."_

_ A silence._

_"Is this how you feel?"_

_"I don't know."_

_"You never told me this..."_

_ She sighed._

_"I don't have to tell you everything that's going on my life, you know." She started to climb upstairs._

_"Gwen, wait!"_

_ She stopped."_

_"I'm so very sorry."_

_ Guinevere sighed heavily._

_"I know that, dad. Good night."_

She couldn't just forgive him, even if he meant it. All was too fast. She had just wanted some time alone; she had just wanted to take a break with Lancelot, for her to think... But now, they were not together, Arthur came and she had a hard time, trying to control herself around him... Now? She was more lost than ever.

* * *

The ring could be heard while Arthur was in the shower and sighing, Merlin got up, before heading toward the door. When he opened it, his eyes widened.

"Hello, Merlin." smiled the young woman.

He could not answer yet and when she squeezed him in her arms, it took him a few seconds to react, before he answered her hug.

"Morgana."

* * *

When Arthur came back in the lounge, his sister and best friend were discussing.

"Morgana!" he smiled and she got up, smiling too. "You're early."

"I couldn't stand dad's moralizing speech." she said, laying a kiss in his cheek.

Arthur laughed then.

"Morgana." he resumed, mimicking their father's voice and she burst out laughing, as did Merlin. "This life you're living, it isn't _real _life. You have to settle down. Find a _true _job. Find someone. I won't always be here, you know."

"That's so him!" she laughed.

"I know, I get the same, except the job part, as I work for him." he sighed and she made a face. "So," he walked closer and sat, "What are we talking about?"

While siblings were talking with animation, Merlin stared at Morgana. He knew he was nothing but a stupid fool, but he had always had a crush on her. He knew he didn't have a chance; he was calm and collected while she was passionate and audacious. She would never be interested in him. Ever. The only thing they had in common was Arthur. And hopefully, it was also the only thing that made him see her.

* * *

Guinevere couldn't sleep. She looked at the hour. 11 pm. She sighed and took her phone, dialing a number. She hesitated a few seconds, chewing on her lips before searching for another contact.

"Am I bothering you?" she asked gently when the person hang on.

* * *

Arthur heard his phone ring and got up, before seeing who was calling and smile.

"I have to take this," he said to others, "I'll be right back."

He took the call and heard right away.

"Am I bothering you?"

* * *

"New girl?"

"Maybe the right one this time..." answered Merlin, seeing how his best friend's face lighted up while he took the call.

"It would be great for him, meeting someone who can make him happy."

He put his attention back to her and smiled, seeing the sincerity in her eyes.

"It would be good for you too, Morgana."

She plunged her stare in his and seemed to study him for a few seconds then.

"Perhaps. Perhaps my father is right."

Merlin chuckled.

"What?!"

"Pray tell the last time Uther was ever right on something?"

She seemed to think, then a clear laugh took her.

"Never, on what matters that is..." she breathed, more seriously.

"I know."

"I hold a grudge against him for that."

"For what?"

At this moment, Arthur came back in the room, his jacket on.

"Excuse me, I got to go, do you mind if I leave?"

Morgana smiled.

"No. Go and see her."

Arthur blushed and don't even bother contradict her, before waving at them and leaving.

"You're right, Merlin." she murmured, thoughtful. "Perhaps this is the right one, this time..." then she resumed." So, what are doing tonight?"

"How's that?" he asked, surprised.

"Well... you don't know how to cook, do you?"

"No."

"Yes, I remember Arthur saying something like that. And I don't cook either so..."

"But you're a girl!"

"And?" she raised an eyebrow, daring him to finish his sentence.

"I know a restaurant, not far away."

"Perfect." she smiled and they got up.

* * *

Arthur went downstairs quickly, having no patience to wait for the elevator, before climb in his car. Their talk was clear in his mind.

_"Am I bothering you?" she asked gently._

_"Not at all."_

_"I..." she seemed to hesitate._

_"Guinevere, don't be afraid, you can tell me anything."_

_"I _think _I..." she hesitated again, then took a deep breath and said. "I think I need you now."_

_ He sat a few seconds on his bed, frowning. His heart was beating so fast. Had she really said that? He took him a few seconds to realize._

_"I'm sorry if I'm going too fast but-"_

_"Do you want me to come?"_

_ A silence. Then..._

_"Please."_

_"I'm coming." he breathed, getting up._

_"Thank you, Arthur."_

He arrived in front of her house and parked, before texting her.

**I'm here.**

**I'm coming.**

And she came, two seconds later. He got out of his car to welcome her and she suddenly cuddle in his arms, which surprised him again a few seconds, before he closed his arms around her.

"I'm sorry if I bothered you." she breathed against his chest. "I am not feeling quite well. I can't sleep and I didn't know who else to call."

"Everything is alright, Guinevere." he murmured, stroking her hair tenderly. "Do you want to go for a walk?"

She nodded and he laid an arm around her shoulder, allowing her to stay cuddle against him and walk at the same time.

"Is this about your father?"

"Partly." she breathed.

"Is this about me?" he asked in a low voice.

"Partly..." she admitted and she felt him stiffen beside her, before she laid a small kiss on his clothed chest.

"Oh."

He did not know what he had done to put her in this state, but he was terribly sorry for it. Maybe when he had kissed her earlier or maybe this was all going too fast and..."

"Stop it, Arthur." she smiled.

"What?"

"This is not what you think." In front of his surprised stare, she added. "You were talking."

He blushed and looked elsewhere a few seconds.

"This is not what you think at all." she resumed, stopping this time, facing him, forcing him to look at her in the eyes. "I promise."

He nodded and she got closer, kissing him slowly. He laid a hand on her cheek and stroke it tenderly with his thumb. This kiss had a new intensity and both of them realized it, and it scared the hell out of them.

* * *

They were settled in a restaurant and Merlin couldn't believe his eyes.

"You did not finish what you wanted to tell me, earlier." he resumed and she frowned a few seconds, mouth full with the French fries she had ordered. "About Uther, you said you hold a grudge against him."

She swallowed and nodded, showing him she remembered.

"Yes, I do."

"Why?"

"Because Arthur didn't grew up with the love he deserved. I mean... I had my mother with me, when Uther got unbearable. Arthur had nobody..."

"He had you!"

A sad smile crossed the young woman lips.

"I can't replace his father's importance. But I did my best to always there for him and..." she plunged her emerald eyes in his, "There is you."

"Me?"

"I never said it properly to you, did I?"

"Said what?"

"How grateful I am."

"What for?"

"For always have been there for him." she smiled, "When I'm leaving, I'm never too much worried about him, because I know that no matter what, you'll be here, with him..."

"And believe me; I'd deserve a medal for that!"

She laughed and laid her hand in his, before breath.

"Thank you, Merlin. It means more to me than I can express."

His eyes softened and they stayed this way, for a few seconds.

* * *

They walked silently, but Arthur was seeing that Guinevere wasn't feeling good. He stopped then and she stared at him, frowning.

"Something's wrong?"

He receded, then held her hand.

"You dance?"

He saw the bright smile which lighted up her face and knew he had succeed.

"Here?"

He nodded and she laid her hand in his, laughing. He drew her closer to him and she tied her hands around his neck, while his was circling her waist, their eyes never leaving the others', before they start swinging, slowly.

"They don't even have music..." she breathed, smiling at how ridiculous they were.

He stared at her a few seconds, unsure, then decided to just go for it, while she was lost in his crystal blue eyes, he took one of her hands and brought it to his heart, which was beating loudly. Guinevere's eyes widened, then looked up, her cheeks pink red, seeing his tender smile. She smiled in return, her eyes softened and she cuddled more against him, a serene look on her face.

* * *

Merlin and Morgana came back to the flat, laughing and talking, when Morgana reached her car. She stopped suddenly and turned around.

"I really had a great evening..."

"Me too, Morgana." he smiled.

"We should do it again."

And leaving him amazed, she kissed his cheek lightly before giving him a devastating smile, climb into her car and leave. Merlin stayed upright in the middle of the road like an idiot, before finally shook his head and went home.

* * *

They were walking toward Gwen's house again, and their smiles didn't seem to leave their faces. Once arrived, the young woman turned toward Arthur.

"Thank you, Arthur. For coming."

"Anytime."

She looked down a few seconds, and she felt his hand on her chin. She soon found herself facing his mesmerized blue eyes, and his lips found hers, gently. Guinevere could hear her heart in her ears, and she gripped Arthur's arm with desperation.

"See you tomorrow."

"Yes." she breathed, before coming inside.

Coming home this night, Gwen was sure of one thing: she would finally be able to sleep, and her dreams would be really nice...

* * *

I hope youliked it, my friends. :) I'm late so I will answer my Guests, and I wanted to thank **everyone **who read, reviewed, put in they favourites and followed this story ! **Love you guys :) 3 **

'**Guest' **Thank you. :) I think he is only trying to keep his daughter happy, even if he is doing it the wrong way ...Yes, that's true ! They are all jealous ! I didn't noticed until you told me x) But I must say, I like jealous character, they're so much fun to write ! I hope you liked Morgana, and I am sincerely sorry for the late :/

Thank you for your review, my friend. :)

**'Aan' **Yes ! You're right ! The only problem is that he can't seem to know how to take 'no' for an aswer ... I'm so glad you are enjoying their romance. :) Thank you. :)

Thank you for this review. :)

**'Sherri' **Ahah ! At first I thought so too, but I wanted her to go to Arthur, so ... ;) Yes, boys can be so stupid and blind sometimes *** sigh * **You're absolutely right, she will not be the problem, she is a good person, whose only blame is to still be in love with Arthur... Lancelot is a problem...

Thank you for your review ! :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Hi, ok, I'm so, so, **SO SORRY **guys :( I've been very busy this year, I really got a lot to do in Uni and as I already lost a year, I work hard ... But I don't forget you and I don't forget this story ! I really hope you'll put up with me just a little more ...I already wrote the chapter next to this one, so it wwon't take another month, I promise ! I wanted all to know that I'm really grateful to you :)

I wanted to apologize also because this chapter is **un-beta**, sorry about that :)

**2 weeks later.**

"You can't do that to me." only said the blond man.

"Do what ? I have to work at the hospital at least two nights a week."

"You can't let me alone !"

"You won't be, Guinevere will be there."

"_That's_ the point !"

The dark-haired man stopped a few seconds, frowning.

"May I know what is going on, Arthur ?"

The latter sighed and let himself fall on the couch.

"You can't leave me alone here, with her. That's all."

"Why ?"

"Are you kidding me ? Do you want a picture ?"

"But I still don't get it..."

Arthur stood up and started pacing, one hand in his hair, clearly hesitating, before finally stop, and say quickly,

"If you let me alone with her, we both know what will happen."

"And ?"

"Don't you understand ?"

"Honnestly ? No. Nothing at all."

"_Mer_lin," sighed Arthur, clearly upset now, "Listen," he resumed slowly, "If... If we do _that_, I am afraid I may not be able to be without her."

"And is that a bad thing ?"

"OF COURSE IT IS !"

Merlin didn't speak for a while, then just said.

"You really like her."

Arthur blushed.

"Perhaps I do."

A smile lighted up his friend's face and he walked closer,

"Everything is going to be alright, Arthur. I'm sure she feels the same about you."

"You don't know that."

"And why wouldn't she ?"

Arthur sighed again.

* * *

Guinevere was anxious. More than she had ever been. Arthur had just texted her, saying there will only be the two of them tonight, and she had been stressed since there. She was meant to meet Merlin, but he had to work at the hospital so... there will be alone. _Alone_. Oh God. And what if she was pretending to be sick ? Good idea, isn't it ? She shook her head. She was stupid, and adult. She could handle that. Furthermore, the classes were about to begin again and they'll have less time to see each other ... At this time, her phone rang for the thousands time, and she knew who it was before even take the call,

"Gwen ?"

"Look, Lance, you really have to let me alone."

"But I just want us to discuss !"

"There is nothing to say."

A silence.

"You can't do that to me."

She did not answered.

"One day you just woke up and left me, without warning, that's not fair."

"Lancelot..."

"I deserve a second chance."

She froze.

"You _owe_ me one."

And he ended the call.

* * *

Someone rang the doorbell and Arthur felt his heart stopped, before getting up and open the door. Guinevere was in front of him, more beautiful than ever, and he couldn't help the smile that crossed his lips while he leant in and caught her lips slightly.

"Hey, you."

"Hello, Arthur." she smiled.

He let her in, his heart beating fast.

"Merlin won't be there then ?"

"Nope. He had to work at the hospital at least twice a week and the idiot forgot we had dinner..."

She slightly laughed.

"No problem. We'll meet another time."

He walked closer and kissed her,

"I'm counting on it."

The night had been wonderful. Guinevere turned around and what she saw comforted her. Arthur didn't seem more at ease than her. He plunged in his brown eyes and suddenyl laughed. She opened wide eyes and he drew her to him, squeezing her in his arms.

"What's goign on ?" she breathed against his skin and he shivered.

"Truth ?"

"Always."

She receded a little and plunged in his wide blue eyes.

"Truth is," he resumed, I was really stressed about tonight."

Guinevere look down.

"As I was."

"But there was no reason !"

"None ?"

"None." he smiled before leaning in and kissing her tenderly.

She tied her arms around his neck and felt his tied around her waist. When they separate, he stuck his forehead on hers, before sighing,

"Arthur ?"

She saw him closed his eyes and tighten his hold around her, as if for preventing her for leaving.

"I really like you, Guinevere." he breathed, quickly.

She felt her heart stopped and during a few seconds, she just didn't know what to say. Finally, she threw herself on him and kissed him passionately. She laid her hands under his shirt, while their tongus were fighting, tugging on the cloth, her message clear. _Off._ He smiled and take off his shirt, while she stared, eyes wide open, mouth slightly opened, before he claimed her mouth once more in a heated kiss. Hesitating, he started to pull off the zip of her dress and she smiled, before drawing him to her and kissing him again, her hands stroking his chest, getting to know it. When he receded to look at her, his eyes were dark blue, full of lust and carefully hidden tenderness.

"You're so beautiful..."

She smiled, bit her lower lip and took his hand, entertwining her fingers with his, before leading him to his room. He followed her obediently and didn't wait for the door to close before kissing her again...

* * *

Guinevere felt someone stroke her back slightly, and she shivered, before shifting.

"Hello, beautiful." breathed tenderly a voice, before kissing her naked shoulder.

She turned around, streched and cuddled against Arthur.

"This night..." she started and he smiled,

"Was magical."

"I really like you too, Arthur." she said, calmly but didn't see the smile that lighted up his face.

"I thought I understood that, last night..." he teased and she laughed, hitting his chest.

"You're a prat."

He laughed and laid a kiss on her hair.

"When will Merlin come home ?"

Arthur looked at his watch on the bedsite table,

"He must be there."

"Oh."

"Why ?"

"Well, now, it risks to be ... _weird_."

"Why's that ? This way, I could introduce you."

"This way ?" she breathed, teasing, climbing into his lap and she heard him grunt slightly. "Without even," she laid a kiss on his chest, near his heart, "A cloth," his neck and she felt him swallowed, "On ?" Then she finally kissed his lips, his hands having found their way to her hips.

"Oh Guinevere..." he muttered before swipping her and stuck her beneath him, kissing her everywhere he could reach.

* * *

Merlin was about to knock at Arthur's door to see of all was ok when he heard distinct noises. He shook his head, laughing, before taking his things and leave. They surely wanted some privacy and furthermore, he was going to see Morgana. He had wanted to talk about it to Arthur, but this will have to wait.

* * *

Merlin came in the café and right away, he caught glimpse of her. Her emerald eyes were fixed on some point far away and he had never found her more beautiful that at this moment. He shook his head and walked closer ; when she saw him, her face lighted up.

"Merlin." she smiled, getting up.

He couldn't help himself and he laid a kiss on her cheek, gently. When they sat back, he thought her cheeks were more red than before, but surely he was imagining things.

"I'm glad to see you."

"I am too, Morgana."

* * *

Guinevere was still on Arthur's lap, cuddled against him, hearing his heartbeats getting back to their original pace.

"You never told me about your former boyfriends." he breathed, stroking her back tenderly.

She slightly tensed.

"Do you think now is really the moment to start ?"

She felt him shrug.

"Why not ?"

Guinevere raised her head and laid her hands on his chest, before laying her head on it, watching him. He was looking at an imaginary point in the ceiling, and she found him handsome.

"You first."

The young woman saw a smile crossed his lips, and he laid his blue eyes on her.

"All that my lady wishes."

She rolled up her eyes, laughing, and he leant in to kiss her.

"Well," he resumed, "I had a few girlfriends, but only one that mattered."

"How much time were you together ?"

"6 months."

"Oh."

He resumed stroking her back.

"It didn't worked out." Arthur ended, guessing her question. "It was a year ago, and we were both too preoccupied about getting our degrees."

"Have you kept in touch ?"

"She is my best friend. Well, with Merlin, obviously."

"And you get to manage that ?" she frowned, curious.

"Well... I'm not hiding that it was hard, at first, and weird. Actually, it was more weird than anything else, but we did it and now, our friendship is unbreakable." He watched her again and smiled, seeing her frown, "Nothing to worry about. As I said, it's only friendship, and that's all it will ever be." he murmured and she blushed before looking down. "What about you?"

"One big relationship."

"How much time did you guys stayed together ?"

She hesitated. She didn't want to scare him.

"Guinevere ?"

"Two years."

"God."

As planned, a silence settled. He had stopped stroking her back and Gwen's heart start beating again when she felt him start again.

"Why didn't it worked out ?"

"I was not sure this was what I wanted anymore ... You know, I needed to be alone for a while, think about it all."

Arthur nodded, pensive.

"Fortunately." he ended up saying.

"I beg your pardon ?"

"I said it was fortunate, because if you didn't do that, then we won't be here, together."

"Oh Arthur..."

Took by a rush of affection, she kissed him tenderly, stroking his cheeks in thee same time. When they receded, breathless, he whispered against her lips,

"Maybe you want to eat something ?"

"With pleasure." she smiled.

* * *

They came out of the café and Merlin hesitated, before decided to go for it and taking her hand. He saw her smile, but she said nothing and let him do it.

"I really like to spend time with you."

"As do I, Merlin."

"If you want to, maybe we-"

"Morgana !" screamed a mal voice and both of them jumped, turning around. A tall man, was walking quickly toward them.

"Oh no..." breathed Morgana and unconsciously, she walked closer to Merlin, who frown.

"Morgana. We have to talk."

"Leave me alone, Alvarr. I said it was over between us."

"This is _not _over."

"Do you want Arthur to punch you again ? Because he certainly could." she tried, in a voice she hope braver than she actually felt. Alvarr was her former boyfriend but had treated her poorly, shouting at her and even almost hit her, one time. When she told all to Arthur, one night when she didn't know where else to go and had ended up at his flat, crying like a little girl in the arm of her older brother, he had been so mad that he had taken his car and had given Alvarr the lesson he deserved.

"But, I said I'm sorry and it won't happen again. And that brother of yours doesn't frighten me."But he looked around, as if to make sure Arthur wasn't there.

"Leave me _alone_."

"But, we-"

He tried to walk closer but Merlin get in the way.

"This is for _him_ that you're leaving me ?" he said, in a despicable manner, "Come on. Stop being your stupid self and come home."

He tried to get to her but Merlin hold on.

"Let me pass."

"I think she had make it clear she doesn't want to see you, mate."

"I'm not your mate. Push yourself, idiot !"

"Merlin, watch out !'

Suddenly, one pucnh was given. Morgana screamed.

"Shit." breathed Merlin, the fist bloody.

The man get up right away and walked closer, menacingly.

"You'll regret what you just did..." and he threw himself on him.

The young woman tried to help him, but she could do nothing. A couple of adults who came by there, saw what was happening and ran helping Merlin.

"Are you ok ?" one asked, while Alvarr fled, running.

The young man nodded.

"Yes, thanks."

"Do you want us to drive you to the hospital ?"

"I'm fine, thanks."

Worried, they saw a bloddy young man get in a car, driven by a clearly upset young woman.

* * *

Gwen came out of the bathroom and saw Arthur, sat in his bed, texting on his phone. She leant on the wall and smiled, staring at him. Feeling watch, he looked up and gave her a smile that warmed her heart, before he got up too.

"You're beautiful."

"Thank you, Arthur." she smiled, tip-toing to kiss him gently. "But I'll have to go..."

"Already ?"

She nodded.

"I don't want to, but I have to go home."

"I understand. Is it better with your dad ?"

"With time, it will be."

"Can I accompagny you until your car ?"

She smiled and pecked his lips once more,

"Please."

* * *

Barely a few seconds after he came back home after driving Guinevere, someone rang the doorbell of the flat. Smiling, Arthur opened the door, but his smile faded when he saw his sister, tears rolling down her cheeks, panicked, supporting his bestfriend, blood all over him.

"Merlin ? Morgana ? What happened ?" he shouted, coming right away supporting his best friend on the other side.

"We need help, Arthur." sobbed Morgana, while they settled Merlin on the couch. "There ... There was Alvarr and ..."

"Your ex ?" asled Arthur, taking the emergency bag, "The one I had to punch because he treated you poorly ?"

She nodded feably and he felt anger raise in him.

"I'll deal with him later. What is is with Merlin ?"

"Alvarr tried... He tried to take me with him and ... And Merlin punched him and ..."

"Wait," he stopped her, "Merlin punch someone ?"

She nodded.

"_Mer_lin ?"

A feable smile lighted up the face of his younger sister and he felt proud. Finally, Arthur walked closer and laid a kiss on her forehead.

"He's going to be ok, those are just scratches. Go and cleanup in the bathroom, I'll take care of him, promise."

She nodded and whispered a "Thank you, Arthur." that broke his heart, before he headed toward his best friend, and start to clean the scratches.

"I'm fine." muttered this one.

"Let me clean it, idiot." resumed Arthur, thenn after a few silence, "You have never fought for anyone before... Actually, I don't think I ever saw you punch someone, or even disagree with someone."

"I really like Morgana, Arthur."

A slight silence settled.

"She is my sister." was Arthur's only answer.

"I know."

Arthur pressed the cloth willingly harder on one scratch and Merlin moaned,

"Sorry," resumed Arthur in a not-sorry-at-all fashion. Then he added, "If you hurt her, you're a dead man."

A smile lighted up Merlin's face.

"Really ?"

"Yes, really."

"Then, you..."

"For the moment, yes."

"Thank you, Arthur."

Arthur sighed and laid the cloth before settled by his best friend's side, serious all of a suddent.

"What ?"

"Merlin, I don't know how to say this ... " he sighed again, "Look, I love Morgana with all my heart. She is my sister and even if I kill you if you ever hurt her, I have to warn you."

"About what ?"

"Morgana is ... She 's not ... Well, let's just say she likes to changer her boyfriend often."

Merlin seemed to think, then just said,

"Fine."

"Fine ?"

"Yes. Fine. Thank you."

"No problem." added Arthur, getting up. "Oh, and Merlin ?" his friend looked at him, "The next time you fight for my little sister, think about making a video, so I can see you and make fun of you for the rest of your life."

Merlin smiled.

"Dollop Head." before he threw a pillow to the blond man, who left the room, laughing.

* * *

So ? I hope you enjoyed this chapter. :) I know that nothing is really happening, but I need Arthur and Guinevere's relationship to be a little stronger so all the trouble I imagined can happen... But don't worry, it will happen soon ... ;)

Again, thank you to all the peole who are following me, the people who put me in their favourites and of course the wonderful people who reviewed ! Guys, this story wouldn't exist if it wouldn't for you, so thank you with all my heart ! :)

Now I wanted to answer my Guests :

**'Aan' **Oh thank you ! I'm so glad you like this story. :) And yep, I must say I was quite proud with the idea of Arthur's hearbeat... x)

Thank you for your review my friend. :)

**'Guest' **Ok, you are so adorable ! Thank you for being your supportive self. :) I'm so glad you thought it was worth the wait... And yep, you understood it well, they are falling in love, clearly, and it scares them ... Haha, you're right, and you'll get to see more of him soon, I promise. ;) Yes, I really wanted to show Merlin and Morgana story too, as it is an important thing in Never to Be forgotten as well, I'm really happy you like that. :)

Thank you so much my friend, your reviews always warm my heart. :)

**'Sherri' **So glad you loved it ! I hope you liked this chapter too. :)

Thank you for your review. :)

So my friends, I promise you'll be seeing of me soon, take care xxx


End file.
